Aishiteru Ookamisama
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Mint loves Zakuro but is to shy to say, other pairings too, PaiReta, not sure on the others yet
1. Some Mint and Zakuro

**Jazz: I wasn't going to put this up but I so bored so here, a MintZaku fic**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own anything**

* * *

Minto watched her secret love, from the table, where she was drinking her herbal tea. Ichigo rushed around, taking orders and then glaring at Minto, but smiled when she saw Minto watching Zakuro with a small blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo chuckled softly, before rushing towards the kitchen. Purin was doing tricks on her big red and white ball. Retasu was tripping and blushing.

_What would they think, if they knew I loved Zakuro? Would they yell at me and kick me off the team?_ That was the thoughts that haunted Minto.

Minto sighed, before taking a sip of her tea. Zakuro walked past, with her eyes half shut.

"Onee-sama, would you like some herbal tea?" Minto asked.

Zakuro stopped and looked at Minto. She thought she saw a small smile on Zakuro's lips, but then realized she must be crazy.

"Hai Minto."

Zakuro sat down beside Minto and she poured her some herbal tea. Zakuro nodded, in thanks and then took a sip.

Ichigo, Retasu and Purin watched from the corner.

"See, I told ya." Ichigo whispered.

"Your right, I never would have guessed." Retasu whispered.

"Purin will give them the Purin Fon love pill na no da!"

Ryou stood behind them, "What are you talking about?"

The three Mews turned around, then stalked off. Ryou sighed and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Girls..." Ryou muttered.

* * *

Minto slipped her coat on and looked in the kitchen.

"I'm now going Keiichiro."

Keiichiro looked up, from where he was making a new cake, "Ok, Minto-san."

Minto walked out of the cafe doors and waited outside, for the limo.

She leaned against the wall and smiled slightly.

Minto's limo soon pulled up and she climbed in.

"Where to Aizawa-sama?" The driver asked.

"Straight home, please."

"Sure thing, Aizawa-sama."

Minto stared out of the window, as they drove along.

_Zakuro, what would you say if I loved you, the super model, the purple Mew Mew and a girl. What would nana_ _say?_

"Aizawa-sama, we're here."

Minto nodded and climbed out. She walked into the mansion and began to walk up the steps. As Minto got closer and closer to her room, she could hear banging and loud music. Minto opened her door and stared.

Purin and Taruto were jumping up and down on her bed, Ichigo was looking through her dairy, Kisshu was singing along to the music, Retasu was trying to stop Purin ,and Taruto from hurting themselves, and Pai was sat crossed legged in the air, watching Retasu.

Minto took a deep breath, "WHAT'S THIS?!"

The Mews and Aliens turned around and looked at the red faced Minto.

"Ano....Seiji-sama, let us in and Ichigo said she was staying for the night, then Pai-san and the others turned up." Retasu said quietly.

Minto sighed, "Where's onee-sama?"

A sly smile grew on Ichigo's face, "Zakuro-chan, will be here soon!" Ichigo said, in a singing voice.

Minto fought to keep the blush appearing. Minto then spotted her dairy... in Ichigo's hands.

"Ichigo? How far did you read?" Minto asked.

A dumb look came onto Ichigo's face, as she thought about it, "Ummm...page 10."

Minto sighed, in relief, "On good."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, then began looking through Minto's dairy.

"ICHIGO! DON'T YOU DARE TURN ANOTHER PAGE!!" Minto screeched.

Ichigo stopped and stared, her smile getting wider.

"Ichigo, please don't say that your on page 12." Minto pleaed.

"I WAS RIGHT!! YATTA!! MINTO LOVES ZAK-

"Minto loves who?" Said a familiar voice.

Ichigo and the others looked towards the doorway and Zakuro, wearing a white mini-skirt and light purple tank top.

"Minto loves-

Minto covered Ichigo's mouth, "I love my...Miki!" Minto declared.

Zakuro nodded and walked in, Minto sighed.

* * *

Seiji knocked on the door, with a big box of pizza in his hand.

Kisshu opened the door, "Yes?"

"Did you order an pizza?"

Kisshu looked back into the room, "Who ordered pizza?"

"Me!" Ichigo cried, jumping up.

Ichigo grabbed the box out of Seiji's hand and Kisshu slammed the door shut.

"Ok...I'll pretend that didn't happen." Seiji muttered, walking away.

Ichigo lay on her stomach, eating the pizza. The others took a slice and sat eating.

After they finished, Ichigo began looking for a movie to watch. Ichigo picked up King Kong and put it in the DVD player.

* * *

Retasu and Minto stared as the girl, creept out and stood on the stone, looking around. Ann took another step forward, then another and then...

_BANG!_

Kong slammed his hand down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Retasu and Minto screamed, latching onto Pai and Zakuro.

Pai blushed, as Retasu hid her face in his chest and Minto blushed, as she realized she had hid her face, in Zakuro's breasts.

Minto pulled away quickly but Retasu stayed where she was. Pai moved a bit and then Retasu realized and quickly moved away.

Ichigo, Kisshu, Pudding and Taruto were cracking up.

* * *

Minto snuggled into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes_, I can't beleive I did that to onee-sama, but it did feel nice. Well it's easy to tell Retasu and Pai like each other, so we'll have to sort that out._

Zakuro lay in her sleeping bag, with her eyes closed, _I was kinda shocked at what Minto did, but I wish she didn't move. _


	2. Get Pai and Retasu together

**Jazz: Some PaiReta fluff ^^ Everyone should say thanks to Saba-chan for coming up with the title of the fic**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own anything**

* * *

The sun seeped through the curtains and moved about on the Mews and Aliens faces. Zakuro was already up and dressed, watching Minto and the others. Zakuro leaned down and brushed Minto's hair, out of her eyes. Zakuro smiled slightly.

Ichigo was awake and watching Zakuro, quietly. Ichigo smiled and then jumped up, "HA! Got ya!"

Zakuro looked shocked then she glared at Ichigo, "Be quiet, you'll wake Minto-chan up."

"Minto-chan?"

Zakuro looked up, then realized what she said, Zakuro blushed slightly, "Shut up!" Zakuro hissed.

"Mmmm..."

Ichigo and Zakuro looked towards, the green Mew Mew, Retasu.

Retasu opened her eyes and smiled, "Good morning, Ichigo-san, Zakuro-san."

Ichigo smiled and nodded.

Soon the others were up and dressed. Minto was wearing a light blue tank top, a tan skirt and boots. Retasu was wearing a green top, with a porpoise on it, a skirt and boots, it was hard for Pai to stop looking at her. Purin was wearing her orange outfit and Zakuro was wearing a light blue tank top and white mini skirt. Ichigo had a mini skirt on with a pink top and black boots.

--

Zakuro watched, as Ichigo rushed around taking orders, Kisshu running after Ichigo, Retasu tripping, Pai behind Retasu to catch her, Purin doing tricks, Taruto blushing when Purin hugged him and Minto, drinking her tea.

Minto sat in the corner, taking a sip of her tea. Minto looked around and caught Zakuro's look. Zakuro quickly looked away. Minto felt herself blush a bit and looked down.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Zakuro opened one eye, to see Retasu on the floor, with plates all around her and Pai behind her. Retasu blushed as Pai helped her back up and picked up the plates.

Retasu quickly rushed into the kitchen, with Pai following close behind.

Zakuro smiled slightly, _they really need to confess their love, for each other._

Minto walked over to the kitchen, when she slipped. Minto closed her eyes, waiting for the cold hard floor, but felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her up. Minto slowly looked up, to see Zakuro looking down at her.

"A...Arigato, onee-sama." Minto stuttered, her face turning beet red. Zakuro nodded and removed her arms from Minto's waist.

Zakuro started to walked away, "By the way Minto, your being watched." Zakuro said calmly.

Minto whipped around, just in time to see Ichigo, Retasu, Purin, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto duck down.

Minto growled, then smiled, "Retasu-chan, maybe I should tell Pai-kun one of your secrets, for spying on me." Minto said, in a signing voice.

Minto laughed, when she heard Retasu squeak and quickly run out of the kitchen.

"Minto-san! Please!" Retasu begged.

"Paiiii, Retasu-chan lo-

Retasu quickly placed an hand over Minto's mouth, "Minto-san, would you like me to tell Zakuro?"

Minto turned to Retasu, turning red, "You wouldn't."

"ZAKURO!!"

"Ok, ok." Minto whispered.

Retasu relaxed and sat down. The others came out and began to clean the tables.

--

Minto raised the cup to her lips, then placed it back down, "I'm so tired, I can't even lift the cup to my lips."

Ichigo came stomping over, "Tired? HOW CAN YOU BE TIRED?!"

"It's very tiring to test tea, all day Ichigo."

Ichigo opened her mouth to speak, when Zakuro spoke.

"Just leave Minto alone."

Ichigo and Minto stared at Zakuro, shocked. Ichigo was shocked, cuz Zakuro told her to drop it and Minto was shocked, cuz Zakuro had never stuck up for her.

Ichigo walked away, confused.

--

Minto stood in the rain, waiting for her limo.

"Damm fucking rain." Minto cursed quietly. Minto only had a mini skirt on and a purple shirt on, with a demin jacket on top.

"Ne Minto, do you want a ride back?"

Minto looked up and Zakuro stood there smiling slight, wearing cropped jeans, a thin black shirt and a purple jumper.

"Ano...if that's a...alright, onee-sama." Minto stuttered, her face turning red.

Zakuro nodded and took hold of Minto's hand. She turned redder and Zakuro pulled her to her limo. Minto climbed in first and then Zakuro got in beside her. Zakuro pulled a purple towel out of her bag.

"Here, Minto." Zakuro said, handing her the towel.

Minto smiled slightly and then began drying her hair.

"To the Aizawa's, Naru." Zakuro said, to her driver.

"Sure thing, Fujiwara-san."

Minto placed the towel on the seat, beside her and stared out of the window.

Minto sighed and the limo pulled up outside Minto's. Minto turned to Zakuro and smiled.

"Arigato, onee-sama!" Minto said happily. Zakuro nodded and smiled slightly. Minto climbed out and closed the door and quickly ran inside.

Zakuro leaned back and sighed, closing her eyes, Minto...

--

Ichigo, Kisshu, Purin and Taruto sat in Ichigo's around the fire.

"Right so which plan first?" Kisshu asked.

"Plan A: Get RetasuXPai together" Ichigo said, "I think it will be easier, to get them together first because they both like each other and I think Zakuro likes Minto but denies it."

Kisshu nodded, a smirk on his face, "So how are we going to get Retasu and Pai together?"

"Hmm, let's see....we could get them to go on a date to the beach, because Retasu likes the beach, now that she can swin and i've noticed Pai does everything he can, to keep Retasu happy."

"Hai, I can remember when Retasu was at the bookshop and she picked up the manga, Fruits Basket, number 16, I think it was and an older boy grabbed it out of her hands. When Retasu asked for it back, the boy just smirked and walked off. Fortunately for Retasu/Unfortunately for the boy, Pai was looking for a book and saw it all happen. I swear Pai had blood on his shirt." Kisshu said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Taruto chuckled, "I can remember another time, Retasu was at the beach and she wanted an ice cream badly but didn't have any yen. I, Kisshu and Pai were there and Pai went up to Retasu and offered to buy her the ice cream but Retasu declined but Pai wouldn't take no for an answer."

Kisshu chuckled, "I remember that, after that Retasu couldn't stop blushing, I swear when Pai took hold of her hand and walked into the water, with her, Retasu could have turned into a porpoise."

"That's it then," Ichigo said, "Pai and Retasu were made for each other!"

The others nodded and grinned, more like an evil smile.

--

Retasu walked along the path, smiling softly, even if it was pouring down with rain.

Retasu shook the light green umbrella, to get the droplets off of it. A car sped past, soaking her and then it stopped suddenly, backing up, towards Retasu.

She started to grow scared. The car stopped beside Retasu and a man got out.

"Ne, little girl."

Retasu looked up, "H..Hai?" Retasu stuttered.

The man smirked and lunged at Retasu. She squealed in surprise, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards the car.

"I suggest you put the girl down." Someone growled.

Retasu looked up, she knew that voice!

"P...Pai-san?" Retasu called.

The man tightened his grip on Retasu, "Iie! She's mine!"

Pai stepped out of the shadows, growling. Retasu's face lit up, Pai-san!

"I said put the girl down!" Pai hissed. The man's eyes widened slightly.

"Never!" The man yelled, holding Retasu closer. Retasu squealed and raised her foot and stomped on the mans foot. The man let go and howled in pain. Retasu fell forward and Pai caught her, Retasu looked up blushing.

"A...Arigato, Pai-san." Retasu stuttered.

Pai nodded, a small smile on his lips. Pai looked up at the man and narrowed his eyes, "I suggest you leave this girl alone." Pai growled.

The man nodded and quickly got back into the car, then drove off.

--

Retasu stood on her front doorstep, staring at the ground blushing. Pai kept looking at Retasu, then looking away and blushing.

"A...Arigato, y...you saved me, Pai-san." Retasu stuttered.

"It's...n..nothing." Pai stuttered, kicking himself for suttering.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" Retasu asked.

Pai nodded, a sweet smile on his lips, "Hai, goodnight, Retasu-san."

She smiled and then turned around, walking into her house.

Retasu laid on her bed, smiling. _Pai-san..._


End file.
